ggs_orgfandomcom-20200215-history
Survivor: Corsica (International 1)
| returnees = TBA | video = | previousseason = None | nextseason = TBA }} Survivor: Corsica is the first season of the international series of Gamers' Game Station's Survivor, which is going to be held after the first season of regionals is done. They'll live in Corsica, France for 39 days in order to win the title of Sole Survivor. Main Twists * French Revolution: This season is French Revolution-themed, which means it could be almost anything related to French Revolution. This impacts in Survivor: Auction with the items as follows: **'Gribeauval': This is used to control the votes. **'Battle of Waterloo': This is used to redo the Immunity Challenge if the owner feels they lost the game. **'Musket Model 1777 Charleville': This is used to pass the Immunity Challenge and also win Immunity at the same time. **'L'Orient': This is used to double someone's self-vote. *'Survivor: Auction': During some parts of the game, there would be an Auction. Castaways would win some of the items, from the ones stated above until the items with another great features like listed below: **'Redo Tribal': Once the Tribal Council has been read, this item's user will be able to redo the Tribal Council. **'Free Pass': No matter what happens, the owner will be immune on Final 7 and freely advanced to Final 6. **'Hidden Immunity Idol Extra Features': This will be useful to nullify the votes against the owner, even on a re-vote. Administrators Castaways Eighteen castaways are going to present, and three of them are the Top Three of the first season of regional series, which is Alvin, Rian, and Alvi. Aside of that, there's also the fourth place of the regional series, which was Tomy Liu. There are only 18 people registering, hence they are automatically selected as castaways. } | 1st Voted Out Day 2 | 4 |- | | Alvi Christanto "Alvi" | | | colspan ="2" | Quit Day 3 | 0 |- | | Nguyễn Đức Xuân Tùng "Tung" | | | colspan ="2" | 2nd Voted Out Day 4 | 5 |- | | Forrest Mightyena "Forrest" | | | colspan ="2" | 3rd Voted Out Day 7 | 5 |- | | Eden Dee "Eden" | | | | | 4th Voted Out Day 9 | 6 |- | | Tomy Liu "Tomy L." | | | | | 5th Voted Out Day 10 | 6 |- | | Clairie Daradal "Clairie" | | | | | Eliminated Day 13 | 0 |- | | Adam Cahoon Adam | | | | | 6th Voted Out Day 16 | 12 |- | | Alvin Brilian Budiono "Alvin" | | | | rowspan="10" | 7th Voted Out Day 18 | 6 |- | | Najim Rahman "Najim" | | | | 8th Voted Out Day 22 1st Jury Member | 4 |- | | Aii Rian "Rian" | | | | 9th Voted Out Day 24 2nd Jury Member | 8 |- | | Gavin Young "Gavin" | | | | 10th Voted Out Day 26 3rd Jury Member | 9 |- | | Norbert Nicolas "Norbert" | | | | 11th Voted Out Day 28 4th Jury Member | 8 |- | | Red Pirante "Red" | | | | 12th Voted Out Day 30 5th Jury Member | 2 |- | | Sean Timothy Salvador "Sean" | | | | 13th Voted Out Day 32 6th Jury Member | 4 |- | | Rakaputra Paputungan "Raka" | | | | 14th Voted Out Day 38 7th Jury Member | 10 |- | | Ryan Cowsert "Ryan" | | | | Runner-up Day 39 | 0 |- | | Martynas Bendikas "Martynas" | | | | Sole Survivor Day 39 | 5 |} The Gameplay Notes: # During the first episode, there were going to be two safe tribes. Unfortunately, there are two tribes with the exact same average and cumulative scores, hence the other safe tribe is decided by a tie-breaker, and the tie-breaker winner is marked by an italic in its text. # During the fifteenth episode, there was a tie-breaker on Final Immunity Challenge between Martynas and Ryan, after they are tied with a score of 2-2-1. After a jigsaw puzzle tie-breaker, Martynas was the fastest and finally won Final Immunity Challenge. Voting History External Links * Survivor: Corsica Official Forum Board